Lembranças de um dia de verão
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Uma tarde de chuva, uma parada em um bistrô e uma deliciosa e momentânea volta ao passado de uma vida inteira de amor e amizade. SHION X DOHKO ONESHOT


**Sinopse: **_**Uma tarde de chuva, uma parada em um bistrô e uma deliciosa e momentânea volta ao passado de uma vida inteira de amor e amizade.**_

_**Notas finais: Fic norsense com Shion e Dohko tendo algo em torno de 38 anos, como se eles tivessem renascido com 18 anos (como aconteceu a Shion no anime na saga clássica) mas me baseei mais nos dois em Lost Canvas, inclusive nas personalidades. Perdoem-me se eles não foram bem caracterizados, mas nunca trabalhei com o casal antes, então sorry s e mesmo em uma fic tão curtinha, eu viajei em alguns momentos.**_

_**Bem, história bobinha, onde nada acontece, mas me veio a mente e eu escrevi, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha singela homenagem a esse casal.**_

_**Beijos a todos que leram em especial aos que deixaram um review.**_

_**Sion Neblina**_

_**Postado em 02.07.2011**_

_**Lembranças de um dia de verão**_

_**One-shot**_

Os dois homens se sentaram no bistrô. Um pediu café puro e o outro chá. Fazia bastante frio e eles se protegiam, o ruivo dentro de um casaco pesado e calça jeans e o loiro dentro de uma calça de brim e um sobretudo negro, levava também um cachecol de linha no pescoço, apesar de ser verão, o dia estava estranhamente frio.

A garçonete se aproximou e os serviu. O loiro muito calmamente levou sua xícara aos lábios, o ruivo não tão calmo fez o mesmo com sua caneca de café.

— Eu já disse que essa porcaria te deixa nervoso. — Declarou o loiro passando as mãos nos cabelos agora mais curtos, um dia foram bem longos, onde o loiro acinzentado já se mesclava com alguns fios prateados.

— Ah, meu velho amigo, essa porcaria, como você diz, já me deixa nervoso há anos. — Provocou o companheiro e fez o mesmo que ele; o loiro reparou que ao contrário do seu, os cabelos de um castanho avermelhado permaneciam iguais ao da época da juventude. Sorriu de canto e seus olhos deslizaram pela rua onde uma tênue chuva começava a cair. O companheiro o encarava sério, enquanto bebia seu café que espalhava uma fumaça rara e perfumada no ambiente, um vapor que os envolviam e os levavam a algo místico e estranho.

— Estranho como não vemos mais borboletas por aqui... — o loiro disse como se fizesse uma grande observação sobre um assunto terrivelmente importante — Também não vejo mais beija-flores ou qualquer tipo de pássaro.

— Talvez todos tenham ficado demasiados velhos para voar.— Sorriu de canto de lábios o ruivo em pura provocação, sabia que o companheiro não gostava daquele tipo de colocação.

— Ninguém se torna tão velho assim... — ponderou tomando seu chá com calma, ainda observando a garoa pela janela, cujo parapeito era enfeitado com vasos de barro que abrigavam violetas azuis que eram umedecidas pela chuva. Ele passou um bom tempo observando a água deslizar pelas flores delicadas tal qual uma carícia singela.

O companheiro pousou a mão forte sobre a sua por um tempo, afagando a tez branca com o polegar, assim como a chuva fazia as pétalas das flores; seus olhos se encontraram e sorriram com um quê de emoção estranha e atemporal.

— Vou ao banheiro, já volto. — Disse. Nada importante, algo trivial, bem diferente do olhar que trocaram e que tanto dizia.

Longos anos de convivência e a chama ainda ardia. Poderiam falar sem palavras, adivinhar a canção que o outro cantarolava mentalmente ou quando ele estava com fome. Poderia descobrir o tipo de pão que ele queria no café da manhã e quando ficaria gripado. Coisas triviais, mas que tanto diziam...

O loiro se concentrou novamente na paisagem _garoenta_ que se mostrava por trás do vidro do bistrô e perdeu-se um pouco na bruma que se formava na rua inundada e solitária.

Viu quando dois jovens de aproximadamente 18 anos seguiam correndo pela rua, um rindo muito e pulando sobre as poças d'água e outro que o seguia reclamando e praguejando.

— _Dohko espera! Pára! — Gritava Shion seguindo o amigo na chuva. Tinha vontade de se bater por Dohko o ter obrigado a segui-lo naquela chuva e daquele jeito. _

_Estavam bastante longe do santuário e agora teriam que fazer o percurso inteiro a pé, não que isso fosse difícil para eles, mas não estava com vontade de usar seu cosmo, preferia, na maior parte do tempo e quando isso era permitido, agir como uma pessoa normal._

_O amigo sumiu do seu campo de visão e o cavaleiro de Áries olhou ao redor tentando localizar seu cosmo, mas não conseguia._

— _Onde será que ele foi? — Indagou-se colocando as mãos no quadril, sobre a túnica marrom que vestia. Mesmo a chuva sendo leve, seus cabelos e roupas já começavam a ficar ensopados._

— _Dohko, se você não aparecer, eu voltarei ao santuário sozinho!_

_Um assovio dentro da mata chamou sua atenção. Shion sorriu e balançou a cabeça, por que Dohko tinha o prazer supremo em tirá-lo do sério?_

_Adentrou o bosque tentando localizar o cosmo do amigo, mas ele o estava ocultando bem. Enveredou por uma trilha estreita, de árvores altas e quando já estava cansado de procurar, se recostou em uma árvore e fechou os olhos, sentindo as gotas tépidas da chuva de verão sobre o rosto._

_Sorriu ao sentir algo mais quente perto de si, enfim o cosmo do cavaleiro de libra e logo aqueles lábios roçavam nos seus, provocativos. Ainda de olhos fechados tentou capturar a boca carnuda de Dohko, mas ele recuou o provocando._

— _Você é um moleque, sabia? — Resmungou Shion._

— _Sei disso e você adora..._

— _Sim, adoro... — deixou-se ser beijado pelos lábios possessivos do ruivo, a língua cálida sugando a sua devagar, do jeito que ele gostava, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e ficaram se beijando na chuva até perder o fôlego._

— Demorei? — O loiro voltou seus olhos para o companheiro que voltava e sorriu com um reconhecimento estranho e emocionado.

Seu olhar o mesmo... Tanto tempo depois... Depois te tantos acontecimentos... Os mesmos... A chama ainda ardia, arderia para sempre...

— Claro que não, você nunca demora... — sorriu.

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, sabendo novamente que havia mais ali. Voltou a se sentar e esperou paciente que o amigo terminasse seu chá que parecia já estar frio, devido à lentidão metódica com que ele o sorvia.

— Não seja apressado. — Mais uma vez o companheiro foi capaz de ler sua mente — A vida nos presenteou, os deuses nos concederam tempo, uma vida para envelhecermos juntos; acho que o mínimo que podemos ter depois de tudo é paciência.

— Sou um homem bastante paciente. — Sorriu o ruivo — Não estaria contigo há tanto tempo se não fosse, meu velho amigo... Meu eterno amor.

O loiro sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso torto que tanto o fascinava e continuou a beber seu chá.

— Sabe o que mais me fascina nisso tudo, Dohko?

— Adoraria ouvir.

— Saber que nada, nada mesmo mudou em tanto tempo...

_O beijo se tornava mais quente, os dedos já queriam participar da festa e retiravam as roupas com presa, desnudando os corpos fortes e jovens; línguas provavam pele e chuva, buscavam, sugavam, transiam, mãos apertavam músculos, exigiam a carne, bocas sequiosas gemiam, gritavam, pediam..._

O ruivo sorriu e mordeu os lábios hesitante.

— Shion, o que andou fazendo enquanto estava no banheiro?

O loiro riu de leve com seu charme característico.

— Nada, apenas observava a chuva.

Dohko resolveu não questioná-lo, deixou que ele pacientemente terminasse seu chá e então, após pagar a conta, seguiram para casa, abraçados, sob um guarda-chuva. Viveriam o presente precioso enquanto o passado gritava e gemia como lembranças quentes.

Lembranças de um dia de verão.

_**Fim**_


End file.
